


Don't Stop

by hopesbarnes



Series: Rumors [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: This is part of a series of unrelated one-shots based on songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album. This one is based on the song Don't Stop.Social Media AU (with text). A glimpse into the life of Y/N Stark just in time for the annual Stark Gala





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures and words are put in order of the story.

“Hey, baby!” Peter says when he sees you walk up. He’s wearing a science pun shirt and looks adorable. You wonder how you got so lucky. It feels like just yesterday you were just the paparazzi’s princess. Just a girl obsessed with shopping and pissing off your parents in any way possible. But then the snap happened, and you missed 5 years. You came home to a sister and your aunt gone. But through it all, you had Peter. Before the snap, you had just started dating and you grew closer through the mayhem. 

“Morning,” you say groggily, giving him a quick kiss and handing him his coffee. He hands you a bagel in turn and you smile. 

“Any tests today?” he asks.

“Nope,” you say popping the ‘p’ and taking a bite from your bagel.

“You ready for tomorrow?” 

“Not at all,” you laugh. “We’re going shopping tonight and I really hope I find a dress. Otherwise, I’m going naked.”

Peter’s face goes red and he shakes his head, “Not letting anyone else see that, so let’s hope you find a dress.” he teases. 

“Dad taking you suit shopping today?” you ask.

“Yeah, probably will end up buying me a suit worth more than college will end up costing,” Peter says. 

He always felt weird with money, you and your dad kept trying to spend it on him and he didn’t know what to do. But, he knows this is how your dad shows his love and trust in him so he lets it go. 

“Makes him feel good to spoil you,” you say. 

“I know,” he huffs. 

You’re at school now, and the bell is going to sound any minute now. 

“I should head to class,” you say. He kisses you and whispers goodbye.

“Thank you for coming, I know you don’t like things like this,” you say cuddled up to Peter on a couch.

“Maybe not, but I like you,” he says.

“That was so cheesy,” you tease.

“S’okay, it’s true though,” he says.

You kiss Peter trying to convey how thankful you are to him through the simple act. He tastes like home, and safety and you don’t know what you did to deserve him. He deepens the kiss and you open your mouth happily. Time seems to freeze when you’re in his arms and you don’t mind. 

“Ahem,” a throat in front you and you break apart to see a very annoyed little sister. 

“Hi, Morg!” you say moving away from Peter slightly. 

“That was gross,” she says and sticks her tongue out with a “bleh” noise to reinforce the thought. 

“Sorry,” Peter says laughing. 

“I want to dance with Peter, you’ve had him all night. It’s my turn,” she says with her hands on her hips.

You and Pete can’t help but laugh. He gets up and is being pulled by the youngest Stark. 

“What can I say, the Starks love me!” he says cockily before beginning to dance with Morgan on his toes. 


End file.
